Rebel Rebel
by tmwillson3
Summary: One-shot. It's Valentine's Day, and Kyoya and Haruhi won't confess. The rest of the Hosts decide to "help" by locking them in a cabin together. The problem is, the Hosts underestimate how much those two rebels like to talk (especially when forced), much to their despair while watching. Luckily, the couple underestimates the power of love. KyoHaru Fluff with Bowie references


Rebel Rebel

 **Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own OHSHC, the main image of the room, or the song Rebel Rebel (or any of the songs/movies I make reference to). All rights go to their respective owners. I wanted to do something with Bowie's music in honor of his recent death for the different fandoms I write for, and this is my small bit, full of random Bowie references. I hope you enjoy this bit of silliness!**

~~~~~-HKHKHK-~~~~~

"Who's got the popcorn?" shouted Hikaru to the group behind him.

"I brought cakes!" squealed Hunny as he plopped beside Hikaru.

"That's definitely _not_ popcorn, or popcorn-flavored for that matter, but I made some," replied Kaoru, taking the last seat on the couch next to his twin. Both twins' eyes glinted evilly as they rubbed their hands together and stared at the screen of triumph.

Mori took a chair close to Hunny, but still in front of the large TV screen set up in front of them.

"I can't wait to see our plan work and watch them fall in love!" said Tamaki dramatically. "Their worlds will be turned upside down, and they will be falling… falling in love."

"Just sit down, already. Kyoya's entering now," said Hikaru, turning back to face the screen intently. "I can't wait to see him look confused."

"I give them fifteen minutes," said Tamaki before he was shushed by everyone.

~-HK-~

Kyoya had been told by Tamaki to go into the main cabin, where all would meet and discuss plans for their Valentine's Day weekend. It had become their tradition to go after the weekend that Tamaki tried to whisk Haruhi away in college, only for certain twins to find out and thwart things. After that, all went together, even after Haruhi broke up with Tamaki.

Since then, Haruhi had remained single, despite going on a few dates. Kyoya had also remained single, and it was the opinion of some in the group that Kyoya liked Haruhi. Others maintained that Haruhi liked Kyoya. Once Tamaki found out that both had suspicions, he had to "help". Personally, he thought Kyoya loved Haruhi.

With everyone's help, Tamaki managed to make their rented cabin the perfect romantic spot, complete with decorations, romantic dinner settings, and plenty of food.

Kyoya walked in, baffled by all he saw. His face betrayed nothing, much to the twins' disappointment. Usually, Tamaki brought balloons to celebrate the silly holiday. But no, this time was special.

"It's so red. Whatever Tamaki and the twins were thinking, they're clearly delusional," grumbled Kyoya. "I've never seen so much red and pink in my life. I should go back and get my book to distract myself until, huh. It's locked. Why is that? Guess I'm not going back for a book," he said, finding a red plush chair and making himself comfortable. He tried to ignore the red streamers with hearts around the arms and back of the chair.

~-HK-~

Fifteen minutes later, Haruhi still had not entered, and all were looking expectantly at the twins.

"I thought you told her to go to the cabin!"

"We did, relax," said the twins in unison, pointing at their computer screen. "She's on her way, in the outfit we put in her bag. She even wore the red heels. Score!"

The twins high-fived one another, while Tamaki stared worriedly at the screen, as though he had just woken Hunny from a nap. The twins were far too calm about all this. Hunny enjoyed his cake.

~-HK-~

" _You've got your mother in a whirl;_

 _She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl."  
_

The door slammed shut, making Kyoya jump in surprise. He turned around to see who would be slamming the door, until he considered the wind outside.

"It's probably just the-"

But words failed him at that moment, as now his mind was whirling. Haruhi with her rosy cheeks and wind-swept hair was out of breath. As far as Kyoya was concerned, he had not seen anything more natural or beautiful. Then Haruhi shrugged out of her coat due to the heat of the cabin. Kyoya changed his mind.

"It's so…. pink," she said at last, unable to do justice to all that stood before her. She was baffled how the Hosts managed to get so many red balls and balloons into a net, said net attached to the ceiling throughout the room.

"More like outrageous, and a waste of time, energy, and money," said Kyoya, finally able to speak again. He got up, making Haruhi focus on him. The rest of the Hosts spluttered as though they had been accused of being perverts.

"That too," chuckled Haruhi, glancing again and noticing the large amount of streamers covering the room, from the chairs and long table, to the walls. So many hearts in one place.

From her place in the doorway, she watched as Kyoya left the heart-shaped chairs of plushy love, went around the long table of edible delights on the right side, tried to ignore the random bush that had been carved in the shape of two people dancing (with heart-shaped tree branches for borders, naturally covered in red streamers and hearts), and made his way to Haruhi.

"It's good to see you again, Haruhi," said Kyoya, when he finally arrived.

All watching the screen moved within inches of the screen to watch Kyoya smile at Haruhi, only to back away when they realized he was just making conversation.

Mori pointed at Haruhi's warm smile with hope. The twins began clutching one another.

Haruhi smiled and said, "Yes, same here, Kyoya. It's been, what, a month? Feels like more."

"With how busy we've both been, yes, it seems much longer. But this look is definitely different for you. I was beginning to wonder if you were trying to be a guy since you refused to wear skirts or dresses. It's a good look for you."

The twins beamed, while Hunny and Tamaki bounced excitedly.

Blushing, Haruhi replied, "Thanks, I think. If I had it my way, I would've worn pants. There's so much snow outside, and these heels are awkward. But, somehow, I couldn't find anything else in my bag, other than this outfit. I was searching my room a long time trying to find something else."

The twins groaned into their hands at Haruhi's comment, and Tamaki continued to count the minutes. It was still possible they could confess within fifteen minutes.

But, after fifteen minutes had passed, the two were still making pleasantries and catching up. Kyoya was beginning to wonder why no one else had appeared yet.

"Haruhi, did you see anyone else as you walked over?"

All watching the screen began to sweat as Haruhi shrugged.

"No, I didn't see anyone. I assumed they were already here. Guess not."

Kyoya turned away from Haruhi to inspect the room further. He was getting a _very_ bad feeling.

"Do you think Kyo-chan suspects something?" asked Hunny with concern. The others were afraid to answer.

" _Hey babe, your hair's alright.  
Hey babe, let's go out tonight."_

"No one's come so far. I was first. Is that door locked?" asked Kyoya calmly.

"Let's see. No, it's not."

"That's because the bottom of your dress is stuck in the door," said Kyoya, showing Haruhi the crushed dress.

"Oh well. If that's the only thing that's wrong after running outside, I'm alright with it."

"I wouldn't say that," said Kyoya with a roll of the eyes. "You haven't looked at your hair since arriving. It is _not_ alright."

Haruhi felt the tangled locks, and she imagined her father asking her if she had a comb.

"So it is. It's not like we're going out, right?" asked Haruhi jokingly. She removed her heels, desiring comfort.

"Correct. If we had our way, we wouldn't be going out tonight," said Kyoya, leading Haruhi toward the loveseats and other assorted chairs of love (if their decorations were any indication).

~-HK-~

"They're so easy-going about all this. This is no fun at all! Why'd we agree to do this for these two, the most unromantic people there are?" asked Hikaru.

"Tamaki, what's your plan now?" asked Kaoru.

Tamaki wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear, but he was not allowed to, if everyone's looks were any indication.

"They were just going to see one another, surrounded by so many symbols of love! It would just happen naturally!" said Tamaki, squirming.

The twins shook their heads, while Hunny continued to smile at Mori.

Mori nodded and said, "Time."

~-HK-~

" _You like me, and I like it all.  
We like dancing and we look divine."_

"That's for sure, Kyoya. It's too cold to go out. There's plenty to do indoors. With as much space as we have, we could even dance if we really wanted to," said Haruhi, motioning to the large space.

The twins took to twirling with one another, and Tamaki began to glow.

"I think it'd be wise to move the tables and that monstrosity of a heart-shaped statue first, but yes. Dancing could be arranged," concurred Kyoya, trying to think of some way to make the situation better.

"I don't think either of us care for the situation at present, seeing as we're never going to fall for modern love, or whatever they call this sentiment," continued Kyoya pointing at the decorations, "even if we both like the present company. Dancing would be preferred to staring at all of this excess, as only our friends are capable of. We'd cut quite the pair with you in that dress. Put on your red shoes, and we can dance to the blues, if you're so inclined."

Kyoya wanted to cringe at those words, but what was said was said. Seeing Haruhi in that off-the-shoulder dress did strange things to his mouth and brain. Part of him really wanted to dance with her, and so he was afraid of Haruhi's response.

Haruhi sweat-dropped before saying, "Considering I only know how to waltz, let's wait on that one. I guess we could waltz. I'm still puzzled over why all this decoration is here. We've never had this much before. Why would they?" she asked, poking a hanging paper heart.

"Who likes this is my question," said Kyoya looking at the offending heart with scorn. "Tamaki likes the idea, but the others? If it were flowers, I'd say it was Hunny."

The twins looked offended, and Mori smiled at the grin on Hunny's face.

"I don't. I dislike it," said Haruhi matter-of factly, earning more groans from her viewers. Tamaki cried out in grief when Haruhi pulled a little too hard on the heart, making many streamers fall to the ground.

"Nor I," agreed Kyoya. "I dislike it more. It's as though they couldn't help themselves for some reason."

"It's hard to say with them," said Haruhi, kicking at some streamers that came toward her. "I wish we could do something about all this."

"Actually, we can," said Kyoya, an evil grin appearing.

All watching the TV began clinging to one another when they saw the smirk on Kyoya's face. This was not going to end well.

"Let's help to un-decorate a little, shall we? These are overhead hazards. What if someone got hurt by one? I think we could enjoy ourselves while we wait for our friends," said Kyoya, looking up at the balloons.

Kyoya proceeded to pull on more hanging hearts, making red balls and balloons fall to the ground with the netting. One balloon bounced to Haruhi, who kicked the balloon at him.

"It's nothing but trouble for us. What's the point?" asked Haruhi, not desiring to make a huge mess.

"Bursting balloons," said Kyoya, smashing a balloon with his foot for emphasis. "Isn't this something commoners enjoy doing?"

Tamaki was tempted to leave and go join his friends so that they could kick and smash balloons together. But, the desire to see the two of them confess on Valentine's Day was more powerful.

"Some prefer to suck the helium out of balloons, but I don't see either of us getting much out of that," said Haruhi, grinning at the thought of Kyoya speaking after swallowing helium. "But, I haven't burst a balloon in a long time, so it could be fun."

"Indeed. Plus, all these balloons and things on the floor are trip hazards. We can't let our friends get hurt, can we?" asked Kyoya before he began.

" _You love bands when they're playing hard.  
You want more, and you want it fast."_

For several minutes, the two created their own version of a band, between the bursts of laughter, the whooshing noise of balloons being smashed, and the popping of balloons. They had a good time, exchanging looks with one another and smiling as the rate of balloons being popped got faster.

"You want some more, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya, a little out of breath.

"You bet," said Haruhi, giving him a big, goofy grin.

Kyoya pulled on more hanging hearts, and Haruhi only encouraged him to pull faster, so that they could pop more of them.

The twins moped at being left out of the fun, as well as for not thinking of the idea to pop everything first.

" _They put you down, they say I'm wrong.  
You tacky thing, you put them on."_

Once they cleared out the area of the fireplace and chairs, the two sat down, panting and grinning. Haruhi could not remember the last time she had had so much fun with anyone, especially Kyoya. She was a little surprised that it was him of all people, but she was glad it was him. His smile was one she loved. She loved a lot of things about him, but she would not tell him if she could help it, as she did not know how he would respond.

Kyoya sat in his chair, watching Haruhi. No woman of the upper echelon of society would ever do what Haruhi just did with him, and he knew it. Some made fun of Haruhi for her lack of femininity and bluntness, and they asked him why he spent so much time with her. Each time, he told them the same thing: that her opinions and habits were refreshing. It did not matter that she did not know every rule of etiquette, that she did tacky things now and then. She did what was right, and she was honest. She had a clear, level head that he admired.

Most of all, she did not care what others thought of her. That part of her had fascinated him from the start, and that fascination had only grown while in high school, until he knew that he had feelings for Haruhi. Those feelings grew stronger as they got older, and Haruhi remained single.

" _Rebel, Rebel, you've torn your dress.  
Rebel, Rebel, your face is a mess."_

It was while Kyoya was admiring Haruhi that he happened to look down at her legs. It was then that he saw a tear in her dress, in the area that had been stuck in the door. While he was sad to see the dress ruined, part of him wanted to know if that front door was locked from the inside.

"Haruhi, I'm afraid you've torn your dress. Were you aware of that?"

While Haruhi shook her head in surprise, the twins took hold of Tamaki and attempted to strangle him for making them waste a great creation on Haruhi and her clumsiness. Tamaki tried to call to Mori for help.

Both Haruhi and Kyoya got up. Haruhi was now pulled out of her thoughts and examined the dress while Kyoya went to the door and tried it.

"It's just as I thought," said Kyoya to Haruhi, grim determination in his voice as he looked at the table closely, full of food and heart-shaped plants.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi, now done with the dress and trying not to think about the fact that Kyoya was looking down at that part of her.

All superfluous movement from the twins, Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny stopped when Kyoya began walking towards Haruhi again. They all knew that Kyoya had figured it out, and he had not come close to confessing. Fear was setting in.

Now close to her, Kyoya explained, "That door is also locked from the inside. The table is set for two only. Haruhi, are you alright? Your face is red enough to match the decorations."

"I'm just fine," said Haruhi, trying to sound cool and collected as she stared at the floor to try to reduce the mess of red on her face. "I'm just confused why they would do something like this."

"So am I," said Kyoya, trying not to let the panic in his mind show in his voice as he leaned over to see what Haruhi was staring at. His voice quavered a little, and it made Haruhi look up from her spot on the floor, only for them to bump into one another.

All the viewers held their breath, wondering if the magic moment had come at last. If Renge had been there, she would have eaten at least five bowls of rice. Tamaki started to whimper in waiting for them to react, and the twins held one another's hand.

As they parted, still holding the other's gaze, Haruhi's heart began to pound.

Kyoya now knew exactly why they were the only ones there. He wanted to kill them all, but all he could do was stare at Haruhi and her lovely eyes that shined in the firelight.

" _Rebel Rebel, how could they know?  
Hot tramp, I love you so!"_

Kyoya needed to get out of there, and fast. He was liable to let something slip about his feelings if he was not careful. Somehow the guys knew how he felt. How was another question for another day. Chances were that they were watching everything happen, as Tamaki and twins were like that. It was even more likely that they had audio as well, so just kissing Haruhi (or something equally believable to someone without audio) would not work. He had to find a way to trick them into coming, to make them believe that he and Haruhi were together.

" _Don't ya?"_

And then inspiration struck. If lovers' moments were what they wanted to see, then he would give it to them. Now he just had to tell Haruhi somehow.

" _Rebel, Rebel, you've torn your dress.  
Rebel, Rebel, your face is a mess._

 _Rebel Rebel, how could they know?  
Hot tramp, I love you so!"_

Haruhi's mind finally put two and two together and realized that she had been set up. How had they figured it out? They knew; she had no way out. Was she going to have to tell Kyoya of her feelings if she wanted out of the temple of love?

" _Don't ya?"_

Haruhi's phone began to ring. Haruhi was confused because it was Kyoya's ringtone. She looked at him, and he motioned for her to put it up to her ear.

As she did, Kyoya whispered, "Haruhi, we have to pretend to like one another if we want to leave. Act natural."

~-HK-~

" _You've torn your dress; your face is a mess.  
You can't get enough, but enough ain't the test.  
You've got your transmission and your live wire."_

The random phone call sent everyone watching the TV into a frenzy, upset at such a beautiful moment being ruined. Hunny got up and wanted to climb onto Mori's back, and Tamaki was trying to pull out his hair. No one noticed that the couple spoke to one another briefly, but they did see the pair pull away from one another, now very aware of one another.

The twins' eyes gleamed with excitement.

"It's coming now. I bet Haruhi will be the first to confess," said Kaoru.

"Not that I want to bet, but it'll be Kyoya first," said Tamaki confidently.

"Why don't we bet?" asked Hikaru silkily. "Seeing as you owe us after Haruhi tore her dress-"

"That's hardly my fault!" cried Tamaki defensively. "Besides, what's the point of betting?"

"Someone is going to have to separate those lovebirds after they're together, and I don't want to do it," said Hikaru. "Whoever loses has to do it."

"We'll join as well," said Hunny, "and we think Kyo-chan will confess first."

"Deal!"

As all shook on it, the group settled in to listen to every word uttered and look for the confession. They could not get enough of the couple as they stared at one another, the tension growing the more they stayed silent. But would enough tension break them? That was the test, and all were curious to see the sparks fly at last.

~-HK-~

" _You got your cue line and a handful of ludes.  
You wanna be there when they count up the dudes."_

Both Haruhi and Kyoya knew what they had to do to get out, but neither one wanted to start. Kyoya had no problem speaking heartfelt things to Haruhi, as he already had many things he wanted to say to her. All those lines got set up in queue to have their turn to be said to her, so that at least he had said them to her, even if he did not speak of his love for her.

Haruhi was a terrible actor, and she knew it. At first, she had no idea how to pretend, and then she thought about her feelings for Kyoya. Perhaps if she spoke of some of her feelings, while turning the intensity of them down a bit, then she could pull this off. Now she just needed something to calm her down, especially her racing heart.

One thing was for certain: whenever they did get out of that cabin of doom, they were going to make sure all the guys were together and give them a good talking to for putting them through such a thing. Kyoya would take great pleasure in stringing them all up by their feet from the ceiling, just like all those streamers and red balloons. 

" _And I love your dress.  
You're a juvenile success  
Because your face is a mess."_

Kyoya was afraid that if they took much longer to talk, that the others might suspect something was up, unless they had somehow heard his whisper to Haruhi.

"Whatever the reason was for us being here, we might as well make the most of it. We're alone, which I've wanted for some time now."

"Listen," said Tamaki to the others, then addressing Kyoya with, "Say your right words, my pal!"

"You have?" asked Haruhi, looking serious and surprised. Kyoya's eyes locked onto hers.

~-HK-~

"He's going to say it!" squealed Hunny.

"Say what?" said the twins in stereo.

"Shut up! Listen," said the others.

"He's going to say the words," whispered Tamaki with glee, earning glares from Hunny and Mori.

~-HK-~

"Oh yes, Haruhi. If I must get stuck with someone, I'd rather it be you. You won't lose your head like Tamaki or the twins, no matter the situation. Materialistic wants don't concern you, and you're practical. What's not to like?"

"That's not the right words!" pouted Tamaki, earning more glares of silence from the others.

"Oh."

That was all Haruhi could say. She knew that Kyoya had respected her for some time, but she had never known the depth of it. She was pleased to be held in such high esteem by him.

"I also enjoy our conversations. They're intelligent, and we challenge one another. So perhaps I look forward to them. Do you?"

"Did he say it?" asked Tamaki. "Does that count?"

"No. He didn't even say I have feelings for you, let alone mention love. No good," said Hikaru.

It was the perfect entry for Haruhi to say something small or insignificant, and then let him continue speaking. But, Haruhi was Haruhi, and her words made all listening grow quiet.

"I always look forward to our conversations. They're the highlight of my day when we have lunch or dinner together. You're just as honest with me, which I appreciate. We share much respect for the other, which is hard to find elsewhere."

The twins began smiling, hoping that this was Haruhi about to declare her love. Then Kyoya dashed those dreams, just as he had by stealing Haruhi away from Tamaki at the last second at the Ouran Fair, with a pleasant smile to boot.

After a few moments to savor and remember her words, Kyoya replied, "Thanks, Haruhi. I feel the same. It doesn't matter how you're dressed. Certainly you look great in that dress, but having seen you in some truly interesting cosplays, it doesn't matter. You were a success then in high school, and you're a success now as a lawyer, just as I always knew you would be."

Haruhi had to duck her head because she knew she was blushing. She did not want Kyoya seeing that mess of feeling, lest he get concerned and lose track of their goal to leave.

"Thank you, Kyoya. But my success is nothing compared to yours. You've done great things since going out on your own."

"Because I have you for support," said Kyoya, placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, in an attempt to grab her attention.

He captured her attention, and everyone else's. No one was really sure who would speak first. Both seemed on the cusp of saying something, and yet neither did. The tension was killing them inside!

Hunny was devouring cakes, and Mori was glued to the TV. Tamaki was pacing. The twins were jiggling their legs in anticipation, cracking jokes at Tamaki when they could.

 _"So how could they know?  
I said, how could they know?"_

Kyoya wanted all of this to be done with when his eyes met Haruhi's. She looked so vulnerable and innocent, as though she was not lying at all, and he wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to know that he appreciated her honesty, and everything else about her. He wanted her to know how much he had grown to care for her and love her. But these were not the circumstances for it, and he wanted to strangle everyone who knew and decided to help Tamaki with this crazy plan, as it could only be Tamaki.

Haruhi gulped upon meeting Kyoya's earnest gaze, and she knew that he understood. He knew she was not lying, and she was relieved. It was good to say everything out loud after all this time. He deserved to know everything, but she wished it could be private. She really wanted to thank the guys for this moment, and then in the next minute, tell them all to leave her alone, if only to be with Kyoya.

" _So what you wanna know,  
Calamity's child, chi-chi, chi-chi,  
Where'd you wanna go?_

 _What can I do for you? Looks like you've been there, too."  
_

"You'll always have my support, Kyoya, just as you and the rest of the Hosts gave me your support through high school. For selfish or selfless reasons, you were there when I needed you, in school, as friends, in storms, whatever. And after that first year together, our friendship grew so much more."

~-HK-~

"Why are they still talking about high school?" asked Hikaru, looking at his brother.

"The way forward is sometimes the way back," said Mori, still staring intently at the couple.

"That makes no sense to me," replied Kaoru, putting his hands palms up.

"Quite often, it seems like we're not getting anywhere when, in fact," started Mori.

"We are," finished Hunny, smiling at his cousin. "That's where their friendship started, and that's what'll get them through a relationship and marriage. If they start there and fully acknowledge that, then they can move on to the present."

The twins exchanged looks, still not completely convinced. But, seeing as Hunny was married and understood relationships better, they believed him.

"But Haruhi's still going to confess first. Just look at her," said Kaoru gleefully. With that, all turned with crooked heads and perky ears to the TV screen.

~-HK-~

"Our friendship has grown much over the years, hasn't it?" asked Kyoya fondly.

"Sure has," replied Haruhi, looking straight at Kyoya. "Ever since that time at the beach, I started having my doubts about you, and that time at the Expo helped. You opened up after Hunny and Mori graduated, and then more so during junior year of college. It confirmed so much of what I thought about you."

While the twins gave Tamaki weird looks when the beach was mentioned, Kyoya smiled.

"You were a mystery to me that I needed to solve during that first year. It was interesting how you acted and spoke, so differently from anyone else. But was I that easy to read? I've always wanted to know."

"Not at first. But, you care a lot about Tamaki. You put up with so much, and even with the 'benefits' you received, it didn't seem even."

Tamaki spluttered in surprise at Haruhi's remark, but he was placated slightly by Kyoya.

"I suppose it didn't," said Kyoya with a laugh. "But that's friendship for you. It has its own merits. Was there anything you were ever curious about?"

It was dangerous to ask, but seeing as Haruhi was being blunt as only she could be, he felt that she deserved equal frankness. If he tried hard enough, he could almost forget that he was being watched, and just focus on the smiling eyes of Haruhi. He had built up walls for so long, and yet, she had already torn them down in the figurative sense. It was time to literally knock them down; it was time to turn and face the strange, revealing himself at last. He wanted to change and be as open as her, even if his job and life would never allow it. He could at least achieve openness with her.

Haruhi paused for a moment. It was hopeless asking a question if it was not the right question. There were plenty of things she could ask about, but given that she wanted to know if she was imagining his feelings for her (there could be no other reason why he looked at her like that, or why he remained single and sought her out when she became single), she had to ask indirectly about it, given their awkward situation.

"Why did you choose our second year and junior year to start opening up more to me?"

Kyoya paused, starting to regret his actions. He did not want to admit the truth about the second instance, as that was purely because she was no longer dating Tamaki. She chose to go in a direction that would give credence to them pretending to be together, but it would hit so close to home.

Kyoya was about to say something to misdirect the question when he had an idea, a wonderful, dangerous idea. Haruhi knew that he was trying to get them out, and she done well in directing the conversation. Now he just had to seal the deal. With the most recent discussion, a kiss would seem so natural. Tamaki would see that, and come rescue them at once, goal achieved.

He would get to kiss Haruhi, at long last. Just the thought made him smile more.

While the twins pouted and Tamaki looked hopeful, Hunny and Mori noticed Kyoya's smile and relaxed.

"Losing Hunny and Mori and gaining their brothers made some changes to the Host Club's dynamics. Suddenly, you were the only other cool head in the group (unless I got Kaoru by himself), and it became absolutely necessary to talk more to you about what we planned and did. You didn't seem to mind."

He spoke so nonchalantly about that time in their life that Tamaki became worried that Kyoya did not have feelings for Haruhi. The twins stuck out their tongues at Tamaki as payback.

"It was fun to learn how you dealt with everyone so well. It's a little different from how I approach things," said Haruhi, grinning and remembering (especially the bit about not standing too close to Chika, lest a shinai appear, and how not to mention Hunny).

"You're fortunate to be a natural about those kinds of things. I have to develop my own ways," said Kyoya.

As the fire next to them crackled, Haruhi looked down for a moment. While she did that, Kyoya glanced around to see if he could figure out where the camera was hiding. For reasons he could not fathom, he found it in the middle of the mantle, poorly disguised. The twins must not have helped set that up. With that knowledge, he just had to move them into position.

The twins noticed Kyoya's eyes sweeping over the camera.

"Boss, did you hide the camera at all?"

Tamaki's blank look was all the reason they needed to facepalm.

With a small step forward, Kyoya was ready. That brought Haruhi's attention back to him, and soon she was in position as well.

" _'Cause you've torn your dress,  
And your face is a mess.  
Ooo, your face is a mess."_

"Everyone's different when it comes to dealing with people," replied Haruhi, toying with the frayed, broken edge of her dress. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the glint in his glasses; he was up to something. "And what of the second time?"

"The reason for that time may not be so obvious to you, but it made sense to me. At that point, I was biding my time, waiting for what I thought was the right moment."

"And having a discussion about business law was the perfect time for it?" asked Haruhi, trying to understand.

The twins were about to comment about Kyoya's choice of subject until a look from Mori silenced them at once.

"Yes. It's where we meet at an educational level, since it's something we both share in common for our degrees. Symbolically it made sense," said Kyoya, leaning in.

"It was the beginning of finding more in common," said Haruhi, thinking out loud, "because you had hopes for more?"

Even Hunny and Mori leaned in more to hear Kyoya's response, hoping he would elaborate. He left them high and dry, again.

"Always. You know how I am, Haruhi. I'm always thinking ahead. I'm a selfish being as I think and plan my life. I knew my priorities then."

Kyoya was not sure if his next movement would be misinterpreted, but it did not matter. She was too far from him, and he needed her closer to achieve the kiss. He also wanted to try to give her some kind of heads up that it was coming, something off-screen.

Haruhi felt Kyoya take her left hand. It was a light squeeze as he pulled her closer. Internally, Haruhi rejoiced. He had known then that he wanted to be with her, and she was his priority. She was eager to give in return, to tell him of her suspicions. Now, she did not care if he saw her blushing.

~-HK-~

Everyone watching cooed over Haruhi.

"Aww, Haru-chan is so cute when she blushes!" squealed Hunny.

"She's not hiding it; she's gonna say something at last! Go Haruhi!" shouted the twins, pumping their fists excitedly.

Tamaki gave the twins dirty looks before smiling at Haruhi. He was glad that she was finally going to be with the person she was meant for.

~-HK-~

"Some would call you selfish, while others would say you're taking control of your destiny. If you know what you want out of life, what should stop you? You're very capable, which is admirable," said Haruhi, considering what else she wanted to say.

Haruhi took a breath while Kyoya paused with his next move. She wanted to say something else, based on her body language. She also looked so happy, and he had a burst of male pride at being able to make her smile like that, as well as for what she said about him being capable.

Kyoya was surprised by how much he had changed since the beginning of high school. Once upon a time, he would have never dreamed of having true friends, weaknesses. He would not have considered marriage worthwhile, other than to advance the family name, and now he wanted to marry for love, of all things. He wanted and loved a woman who stood up to him and kept him honest. She could say something critical, and he would listen to her.

Who would have ever thought or dreamed that he would fall in love, and give control of himself to a commoner? Not he. No one but himself was the boss, but he would let her be the boss of him, because she would give of herself to love and protect him. And he would give equally.

"I'm glad you have your priorities, Kyoya. I was always so single-minded in my priorities, and all of you in Host Club showed me how much more there was. By the time we did start speaking more, I would say I had my priorities widened and figured out to a greater degree. You had good timing, as I wasn't with Tamaki anymore."

Haruhi squeezed Kyoya's hand back, as though to encourage him. The moment had come, and she seemed to realize that, too. It made it easier for him. But could he say it?

Tamaki was biting his nails from all the tension. The twins had to hold one another back from shaking the screen, in order to make the two just say something already!

Originally, Kyoya did not want to say the reason outright. However, love is strange (and easy to underestimate), and he wanted to give love one more chance. The love was revealed in Haruhi's eyes, and it dared him to act differently, to change his way of caring about her. He was under pressure, to do what his heart and Haruhi asked, or to do what he originally planned to do, and he needed to decide quickly.

Seeing as nothing had ever gone according to plan when it came to Haruhi, his decision was made easily.

"That timing was entirely on purpose. I didn't want to push you after being with Tamaki for so long, but you adjusted much faster than I expected. I was hoping you would, but I didn't want to expect it."

Kyoya squeezed Haruhi's hand tighter, pulling her against him. He tilted his head down a little, and Haruhi craned her neck accordingly as she snuggled against him. Her big, brown eyes glistened, and when she looked at him like that, he wanted to tell her everything.

"Haruhi, I, I don't know how to say it without revealing myself, so-"

Haruhi had to interrupt him. She did not want him to be afraid. She figured if she said it first, then he would freely admit it.

"No, please, tell me, because there's something I've wanted to say, that-"

All viewing the TV held their breath. Had the moment finally come? Who would say it first?

However, Kyoya was already committed by then, so they spoke in unison.

"I love you."

Both blinked a moment as they realized what the other said. Soon, Kyoya's reflexes kicked in, and he was kissing Haruhi with everything he had. Both thoroughly enjoyed that first kiss, the obvious camera forgotten.

" _Ooo, ooo, so how could they know?  
Eh, eh, how could they know?"_

On the other side of the camera, all rejoiced. Hunny and Mori were dancing in a circle, and the twins were smiling. Tamaki was beside himself with joy as he rushed between the twins and the other two, bouncing as he rushed.

"I can't believe it! They finally said it! It was the cutest thing ever! I'm going to make so many copies of that video and show it to everyone! My wife will love it, and will probably eat three bowls of rice afterward. I can't wait to show it to Kyoya and Haruhi's children!"

The twins started slapping hands and were about to congratulate themselves until they noticed what looked like a glint in Kyoya's glasses after he stopped kissing Haruhi. Was he up to something? And then they made another realization.

"So who won, exactly?"

All stopped for a moment to think, and then Hunny said, "None of us! We didn't guess that, so I guess we go together to get them. C'mon, let's join them and congratulate them!"

All filed out of the cabin shared by the twins, and as they walked, Hikaru asked, "So did anyone else seem to notice the evil glint on Kyoya's glasses when they stopped kissing? I don't like it one bit. Do you think he knew we were watching?"

"Yes," said Mori. "But he's not faking that."

"Only toward the end," insisted Kaoru. "He looked around the room a lot in an attempt to escape. You know he had to be trying to plot something."

"But did Haruhi know?" asked Tamaki, suddenly worried.

"Of course she did. She kept giving Kyoya looks at first," said Kaoru with shrug.

That made Tamaki want to hide, as the camera must have been obvious if Haruhi knew. He had failed.

"So the Shadow King finally has a queen," said Hikaru. "Does that make her the Shadow Queen?"

"Yes," said Kaoru. "She already hears so much from him, so it's only appropriate. All her coworkers are doomed now," he snickered.

Soon after that, the group arrived at the "Cabin of Love-Love", where they found Haruhi and Kyoya sitting on a loveseat, talking more.

"I told you they'd come within moments, though," said Kyoya with a grin to Haruhi. "There is nothing that will drive them away."

"Congratulations! It's about time!" said everyone at once before descending upon the new couple.

As the group shared how they had felt during the long discussion, it came out that they had all lost the bet, making Kyoya smile.

"Haruhi, it seems we can beat them, just for one day. Still, we did confess as they wanted."

"Enough of that, Kyoya. We both wanted it as well," said Haruhi, shaking her head at Kyoya and his desire to win. She gave him an exasperated look, and he gave his best Host grin.

"Of course, Haruhi. Anything to please you."

Those watching laughed at the exchange, especially when Haruhi brought her shoulders together and gave Kyoya her best impression of a crazed fangirl.

After both became serious, Haruhi said, "It's okay to want the same thing. We can discuss revenge later for their methods."

The twins gulped at the thought that Haruhi would in fact become the Shadow Queen, and Kyoya could not help but get the feeling that he was treasured, most of all by Haruhi.

"It's Valentine's Day!" cried the twins. "Enough of this serious talk. We have to prepare."

"Yay, cakes! And wives!" said Hunny, rushing over to the table to dig into the red cake.

"When are the wives coming, Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Renge is arriving with Reiko in a couple of hours. It's more than enough time to redecorate this place after you trashed all our great craftsmanship!" wailed Tamaki, picking up deflated balloons.

"Still a waste of time and money," grumbled Kyoya, until Haruhi sent him another look.

"Think about it like this, Kyoya: someone's going to have to take all this down at some point. It could be fun," said Haruhi. "We could do it late at night, after everyone's asleep. We could do lots of things then."

Kyoya grinned before kissing Haruhi. "Did I mention that I love the way you think?"

"The helium is ours!" called out the twins.

After that, the group ate and decorated until the other ladies appeared, excited for news of Tamaki's plan. Much rice was had while watching the video, and all were happy to see Haruhi and Kyoya together at last.

The rest of the evening was spent playing games and talking until they were all worn out. The next morning, five males received nasty surprises in the form of red spray paint on their faces and whatever else exposed body parts they had. The twins were most seriously displeased to have their chests covered in the gaudy red stuff.

Kyoya and Haruhi just smiled.

"We will have to thank them at some point," said Haruhi later that day.

"Yes, on the day they show the video to our children. I would've much rather have had that special moment alone with you," said Kyoya, pulling Haruhi toward him.

"As would I, but I'm just glad we're together."

As he kissed her, he said, "Me, too, Haruhi. Me, too." 

~~~~~-HKHKHK-~~~~~

 **Author's Notes: This cabin scene is inspired by a scene out of the movie Strange Magic, so if you've seen it, then you know exactly what I tried to describe. This song is also played in the background, so I thought it appropriate. This scene's decoration could be something out of the imagination of Tamaki and the twins at Valentine's Day, at least in my mind. I could not help but think of the contrast between our couple and the others when it comes to Valentine's Day, and so it was necessary to include lots of reactions from the group. It is in certain moments that I see Kyoya withholding information and grinning to himself that I wonder if he is something of a troll for doing that to the guys on more than one occasion, especially after I read Volume 6 of the manga. And for those who know David Bowie songs and/or Labyrinth, I hope you enjoyed the references. I've read some awesome crossovers of Labyrinth and Ouran before, and I've always wanted to do one of my own. Happy Valentine's Day to all! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
